Being Epic Isn't Easy
by KatiePotatie
Summary: This is my 1st story and I am a little sensitive so please be easy on me.  I want to thank Steenbeans for correcting my grammar and supporting me in my efforts.  What can I say I love LoVe!  Enjoy kittens!


She stood there looking out at the ocean from the window of their bedroom. She had felt so alone the last few days, since Logan had been so distant with her. She was scared that they might not make it. _How could things be so bad, how could we have made it this far and we're back to square one. Well, square one where Logan is running from me instead of the other way around._ Veronica sighed and looked down at her wedding ring. _I wish he would talk to me…it's like ever since I got this job he's acting like nothing matters to him, like we don't matter to him. I know that this will change things and that I will be away a lot but he knew this…he knew that this is what I wanted. Just because we're married now doesn't mean I gave up my dreams…it doesn't mean that I am a different person._ She let her grip go on the curtain and it slid back into place; she took a deep breath and didn't even hear him come up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her chest tightly.

"Logan! You scared me!" she blurted out.

Logan didn't say anything, he just turned her around. She was facing him now with a startled look. He moved his hands up to the sides of her face and pulled her into a kiss which she returned briefly, then she broke away.

"What are you doing?" she asked, bringing her hands up to his, trying to free herself from his hold.

Logan looked down at her but wouldn't let go. He looked so serious it almost frightened her. He kissed her again, this time with more force, and when she tried to protest he added more. By now she had her back to the window with nowhere to go. She wasn't sure what to do, she couldn't get away from him and she wasn't certain if she wanted to. Logan lifted her off the ground, cupping her ass, then leveraged his weight against her so she couldn't move. He brought his hands to the collar of her shirt. He let his hands linger there for a minute, gripping the two sides, and with one sudden pull he ripped her shirt open. She heard buttons scatter across the floor and with that he moved his lips down her neck to her chest. He pulled the fabric of her bra aside to let her breasts free and he took her right nipple into his mouth licking, sucking and biting her. She was frozen and all she could do was moan. She was able to lift her hands from their resting position at her sides and she brought them up to run them through his hair. Logan shifted his focus to her left breast. All of his actions were so urgent and forceful she didn't know how to respond, all she knew was that she didn't want him to stop. She had felt so lost in the past week, thinking he didn't want her anymore. She needed this, she needed him to touch her this way, with such urgency that it made her feel wanted even if it was only momentary.

Logan, still working her breast with his mouth, slid his hands down to her pants and pulled them with a swift motion over her knees and off of her feet. He grabbed at her inner thigh, making his way up to her hot, wet core. He had one hand on her ass and one rubbing her pulsating lips, he slid her panties to the side and thrust two fingers in as she gasped and flung her head back. Logan abandoned her now red and swollen breasts to look at her. She had her eyes closed, moaning words that were barely audible.

"Oh my god Logan…," she managed to get out.

"What Veronica?" he demanded. "Tell me you want me Veronica."

"I…I want you Logan," she said, trying to regulate her breathing.

With that Logan wrenched his pants down to release his erection and plunged himself into her. She screamed in utter pleasure. Logan held Veronica with one hand, using the other to swipe off whatever objects that were on the adjacent dresser. He put Veronica down on the dresser top and yanked her legs toward him. He stopped just for a moment and Veronica was able to get a good look at him. He looked as if he were about to kill, like he was a savage. She opened her mouth to catch her breath and just as she thought she was getting control of it he entered her again. He put his left hand on the wall and held her with his right and he was pushing into her fast and hard. She was breathing out loud, holding onto his neck with her left hand and holding herself as steady as she could with her right. Veronica buried her forehead against his neck, watching him thrust himself into her over and over. She was at her end and knew that she was going to cum.

"Logan…," she breathed out.

"Cum for me Veronica…," he growled.

He started to push harder and faster into her. Veronica brought her other hand up to hold onto his back, which made her fall a little backwards into the wall. Logan picked her up and fell to the floor with her, still pounding away.

"Oh my god…oh my god…oh my GOD," she screamed, wrapping her legs around him tightly.

He had waited for her to reach her climax and when she did he could finally let go. He lay on top of her while they both tried to catch their breath; instantly she was in tears. She was almost in full sob, she couldn't control it.

"Baby, what is it?" Logan asked, concerned.

He got himself up and pulled her with him so that they were both sitting and she was straddling him. She had her arms against her chest with her fists at her neck, she couldn't even stop crying to tell him what was wrong. He didn't question her again he just held her and rocked her until she was calm again.

Logan brushed the hair away from her face. "Please tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"Why would you do that to me?" she asked, sniffling.

"What do you mean Veronica? What did I do?"

Veronica was still crying. "Why would you do that when you haven't touched me in a week?" She put her head down.

"Look at me Veronica…please look at me…" Veronica lifted her head and met his eyes, and Logan lightly placed his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry, I don't know…I guess I just wasn't ready for you to get this job. I hate the thought of sharing you and I feel like this is going to take you away. I guess I thought if I distanced myself from you then it wouldn't hurt so much when you shifted your attention from me. It wasn't the right thing to do but it's the only thing I know to do, but I'm working on that. I don't want to be this way, I love you and I want you to have everything you want no matter what it is."

"Logan, I love you so much you have to know that…you have to know that I will never again let something come between us. Please tell me you know that," she pleaded.

Logan moved her arms so that they were now around him and he hugged her tightly, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know you love me, I do. I just sometimes think things will end up the way they used to be, the way we used to be."

"Logan, that's not going to happen, I promise. You just need to tell me when you feel like I'm distant or when I'm too focused on my work. I don't take commitment lightly and it took a lot for me to get here with you. You and our relationship mean everything to me."

Logan looked at her. "God Veronica, how did I get so lucky?"

"You believed in me, you never gave up on me. I am a train wreck, I know that, but you never made me feel that way. You always make me feel like I'm perfect. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. So I think I'm the lucky one."

"Give me your hands Veronica," Logan said sweetly.

Veronica placed her hands in front of him and he took both of them, lifting her left hand to his lips and kissing her ring finger.

"The day you agreed to marry me was the most incredible day of my life. All the years of me screwing up and you running away came to an end that day and I promise you that I will not do this again. I will not let my fears get the best of me because I know what we have is something extraordinary."

Veronica placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. "Well, you know someone once told me that you and I were epic," she smirked.

Logan laughed and rested his forehead on hers. "That we are Veronica. That we are."


End file.
